This application is based on, claims the benefit of priority of, and incorporates herein by reference the contents of prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 2002-4756 filed on Jan. 11, 2002 and No. 2002-164340 filed on Jun. 5, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle engine control system, such as a smart key system using wireless communication, that has automatic engine start and engine stop.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is a wireless system such as a smart key system that performs predetermined operations when a user who has a portable device (such as an electronic key) enters into a preset detecting area around a vehicle. The predetermined operations include locking and unlocking a door and starting and stopping the engine. In this system, the user as usual turns, through an ignition on setting (IG/ON) to a start setting (START), an engine switch installed in a key cylinder to start the engine without inserting an ignition key into the key cylinder. The engine is stopped by turning the engine switch to an engine stop setting (OFF).
Here, usual actions such as picking up an ignition key from a pocket or a bag and inserting it into a key cylinder are not necessary, which enhances usability. However, engine starting and engine stopping still involves a direct user initiated manipulation such as turning the engine switch, so that further improvement is desired.
An object of the present invention is to enhance user convenience by providing an automatic system for engine starting and engine stopping. To achieve the above object, a vehicle engine controller has an automatic engine starting feature that is executed by the following:
(1) a predetermined operation which is usual in an engine starting operation for a parked vehicle but that is not exclusive to engine starting (that is, not exclusively performed for starting an engine); and
(2) successful code verification with a portable device.
In one embodiment of the invention, stopping an engine is executed by a predetermined operation which is usual in an engine stopping operation for a parked vehicle and is not exclusive to stopping an engine. That is, the predetermined operation is carried out for at least one other reason and not only to stop an engine.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.